Ezra's Life: Star wars rebels
by RadioActiveRebel
Summary: What happens to Ezra when he gets to know Sabine better. Please review, if you have any ideas for next chapter, PM me. There is going to be a sequel due to title name and second story. ((Series discontinued! If you wish to continue, please PM me or ZJhetalia1989))
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars Rebels characters**

"No, no, no," Ezra screamed although nobody could hear him. He was dreaming, but he could not see that. Adrenaline drained, weak, and Kanan couldn't help him this time. He had been pushing Ezra to the max with training, and this time he was pushed too far. Hera told him to rest because this time, Ezra's leg got cut in deep with Kanan's lightsaber in training.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Ezra was dreaming about him facing the Inquisitor and Kanan was already trapped beyond help.

"Hey, kid, wake up, it's just a dream," a voice said over screaming, "Hey, kid, wake up, it's just a dream," the voice said again.

Ezra finally woke up. Turns out the voice was Sabine's. A petrified Ezra, now quivering, was still not comforted. Just to shut him up, Sabine had to kiss him on the forehead. (They had been dating for a month)

"Now calm down before I smack you," Sabine said to him just as Hera walked in.

"What's all the racket about," the Twi'lek asked with worry for the young padawan.

"I had another vision/nightmare," Ezra said," If it wasn't for Sabine, I probably would have died of a panic attack," he added.

Then Kanan walked in saying, "Okay, which one of you did it," (there was a painting in Kanan's room unauthorized) "I am guessing it was you Sabine, considering that you are the only one with paints."

Just as Sabine started to protest, the loudest ruckus came tearing from the hallway," You bucket of bolts, get over here so I can dismantle-ate you."

As the loudest two commoners on Lothal came tearing in, there was Zeb with a pink and purple stripe across his head and Chopper holding two spray paint cans marked with Sabine's Mandalorian emblem across them.

"Guys," a headache pained Ezra shouted," Can you do this arguing elsewhere?"

Just as the crew was exiting Ezra's room, he had to say…..

"Whoa, not you Mandalorian."

**Sabine's P.O.V.**

**Sabine: "hey narrator, you know it's never good when he calls me that. So, why are you doing it?''**

**Me: "Okay, who's writing this story, ME, now let me write the story."**

**Sabine: "I'm not trusting where you're going with this, remember what happened last time. *cough cough***

**Me: "of course I do, I wrote it….. Just go with it."**

**Sabine: "If you do something I don't like, I'll tell Ezra that he should lightsaber you"**

**Me (in my head): Sorry…**

"Yes, padawan," Sabine replied cockily.

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

**Ezra: "hey, I don't like it when she calls me that"**

**Me: "Oh, I am not having this conversation again"**


	2. Scars

"Now listen here Ezra," said an aggravated Sabine," I have done just about everything to get you to say in bed due to your leg, what now?"

"Actually, I just want to get to know you better, I've told you basically all about me," said Ezra with *Blush, blush, blush*.

"Oh, fine, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what that scar is on the back of your neck!" replied Ezra.

"How do you know about that," the Mandalorian asked, "I thought I covered in up."

Just as she looked in the mirror, she saw that the scar had moved from behind her neck, to just barely peeking out of her collar bone.

"I'll get up if I have to," Ezra said as he swung his leg to the edge of the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no, Kanan will kill me and then you," said Sabine," Okay, it's just a little scar, nothing to worry about, I was just maybe, sort of, kind of, did, was struck by a blaster by the Empire, but I didn't want you to find out about it or the other- oh no I said it."

Just as Sabine said the word other(s), Ezra was starting to open up to the dark side, considering how protective he was of Sabine. The Mandalorian couldn't stop him so she buzzed Kanan.

"Ezra stop it!" said the Jedi. And with that Ezra was back in-focus. Kanan then told Sabine he needed to talk to her outside.

"What did you say to him?" the Jedi asked.

"He just saw my one of my scars and I told him about it, then he overreacted about it."

"Sabine, you know he can't handle all of that, so, just change the topic," the Jedi replied, and with that he was gone.

As if things could get any worse, they did. Ezra was unconscious on the ground, and Sabine didn't want to call Kanan back, for fear he would blame it on her.


	3. Rough awakening

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

"Why is everything so dark? Where am I? Who turned out the lights? Where is Kanan when I need him?"

A million thoughts surging through Ezra's head as he lie on the ground in his room, unconscious. How did this happen, you ask? While Kanan and Sabine were outside talking, Ezra tried to get up to tell them he was fine, but the pain from his leg and the headache were too much, causing him to fall down and hit his head.

**Sabine's P.O.V.**

"Geez Ezra, why are you so heavy? *grunt* this better be worth carrying you back into bed and not telling Kanan.''

As she was talking to an unconscious Ezra, she tripped on one of his blasters and fell.

Kanan heard the noise and came rushing in.

"Sabine, Ezra, what's going on here?" the Jedi asked.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with you Kanan," Sabine said, " You know, for once I would like not to be yelled at today; Ezra was unconscious when I got back in after talking to you," the Mandalorian said.

Sabine got up and Kanan put Ezra on the med bay table. He then noticed that Ezra had a dark patch on his clothing, blood. As Kanan ripped off Ezra's shirt to examine the patch, he noticed that Ezra had about 12 scars on his chest and back, probably from growing up alone. One was fresh and had ripped, crooked threads on it, causing it to bleed.

As Kanan started to work on him, due to the commands of Sabine, Ezra started to wake up. And instead of a "Are you okay?" or "Do you need anything? "Ezra got a stern: What did you do, how did you do it, and why didn't you tell me about it? from Kanan. All he got from Sabine was a look from him to Kanan and back.

He whispered this, "I'm in trouble aren't I."


	4. trouble begins

**Ezra and Author P.O.V.**

**Me: you hanging in there Ezra?**

**Ezra: I could swear that every time that I'm included in a story, I always end up in trouble. I can also swear that at the moment, Kanan and Sabine are more than mad at me seeing how red they are.**

**Me: OOOOOOOhhh I am not having this conversation again, so zip it!**

"What were you thinking, opening up yourself to the dark side?" Kanan asked," That's the sixth time this month, Ezra!"

"Well Kanan, I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect Padawan you want me to be, but you don't have to take it out on me every single time," replied Ezra," Now could someone hand me my shirt?"

"Not until you tell us how you got those scars," Sabine chimed in, "I told you how I got mine."

"Okay fine, but I'll only tell you a few, the others are long stories," Ezra said, "but just know that I am not keeping my shirt off telling stories, this isn't the beach you know."

Then Sabine started to blush, and Kanan noticed.

"Well," he started, pointing at a scar that looked like a star "I got this one from- and don't get mad- an Imperial scorcher when I got caught by the Empire when they suspected me for being a Jedi."

"You what-," Kanan began but Ezra continued. "You are never going to believe this one, I was hit by a Tie-fighter and I-," Ezra was cut off again this time by Sabine.

"I am going to kill you now," the Mandalorian said as she made her way towards Ezra like a train.

"So, I was about to take out the Empire for your sake on my own time, but you both freaked out, also, Hera would have strapped me to my bed if she found out, Zeb would have- well, I don't know what Zeb would do, Chopper would have just given me another scar for fun, and you two would probably just kill me. That's what it looks like right now anyway," Ezra said looking at Sabine, hot red like a bomb about to go off.

"Kanan," Sabine started, "Permission to deal with- I mean talk to him alone? If not I'll pick him up and carry him out of this room myself."

"Okay, now I'm scared of you," Kanan and Ezra said in unison as Kanan left the room.

Ezra tried to hide under the covers but that was useless. He was uncovered by Sabine which embarrassed him greatly.

"Now, what to do with you," Sabine said as she plotted he punishment for Ezra.

**Sorry guys, cliffhanger. I would like to thank oscarbobbington, Sammycpink, Sabineandezraforever, and PsychJediPirate for your support.**

**Please PM me if you have any ideas for my story.**


	5. empire day

**Please PM me if you have any ideas for my story.**

"Whatever it is you're going to do to me, go easy on the leg, at least," a quivering, shirtless Ezra said, petrified of what Sabine was going to do to him.

She had scared Kanan off and he was now scared to call anyone else. He couldn't escape.

"Before you kill me," he added, "can you pass me my shirt?"

"Sure, but, and I'm just saying, you look cuter without your shirt," a still blushing Sabine said, " and I'm not going to kill you."

"Thank goodness, and I'm probably just going to keep it on, because it's freezing in here," Ezra said.

Just before Ezra could say anything, Sabine crawled into bed with Ezra, and kissed him on the mouth; he kissed her back. Then, Ezra broke the kiss and said," It's been a month, and you finally decide to do this?"

"Why not?" Sabine replied.

"Ever since I first saw you, you've always entered my mind, one way or another. I never thought it would come to this."

"I'll wait, if you want me to."

"Only until my leg heals, at least."

Then they both fell asleep.

_Two months later…_

Ezra's leg was all better, there was only a scar, Sabine was still waiting to get him alone again, Chopper and Zeb were fighting as usual, Hera was being her usual happy self, tending to the ship, and Kanan was worrying about the future for Ezra. Sometimes you could tell that Kanan cared for Ezra just like a parent worrying for their child to get into college.

"Hey Ezra, I know that Empire Day is tomorrow, as well as your birthday, and I was wondering, would you like to have your birthday present today or tomorrow after our mission?" Sabine asked nervously.

"I'll probably wait 'till after the mission. You know, so I can have a reward for such a hard day at work,"

"You're starting to sound a lot like Kanan." She added.

"Oh well, and don't hint me on what it is, I want a real surprise," said a walking away Ezra to an awestruck Sabine.

_Empire day_

"Specter 6 to specter 5, come in, do you read?"(Ezra to Sabine)

"Read you loud and clear specter 6," Sabine replied.

"Do you have a visual on the target?"

"I have a clear opening, waiting on the signal"

Mission Empire Day: vandalize and destroy new line of Star Destroyers and create a diversion to take out Empire Tie-fighters and get away.

"Okay, specter 5 to ghost, go now?"

"Ghost to specter 5 and 6, ready when you are"

"Okay, Ezra, on my mark, throw the paint bombs," Sabine said, "3…2…1…, now!"

Clang! Clang! Clang!

The paint bombs exploded as well as the rockets. The Empire sent out Tie-fighters, Hera and Kanan's cue to fire. The mission was complete.


	6. meanwhile

_Back at the Ghost_

In Ezra's room, Ezra waits patiently for Sabine to get back for his birthday present. About an hour after they got back from the mission, Sabine showed up. Although, what Ezra saw sent his heart racing, Sabine in nothing, but her bra and super tight leggings.

Sabine's P.O.V.

It took me an hour to convince everyone to go to town and prowl around maybe spend the night in town. They finally agreed, Kanan almost said no, but relented when Hera tugged at his sleeve. They said that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Ezra's P.O.V.

Didn't she try to do this two months ago? Why did I refuse? She's so perfect. I can't stop thinking about her or her curves. Why would she choose me though? I'm no perfect guy, what does she see in me?

Sabine's P.O.V.

Since I can hide it so well, Kanan and Ezra don't know that I am a Jedi. My parents told me that I need to either marry another Jedi, or at least train with another. So, I just trained, but when Kanan said that Ezra was a Jedi/padawan, I knew that the Jedi population needed to be repopulated, and this is one way. Also, personally, Ezra is sorta cute.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Sabine pushed Ezra back into bed and undressed him. He finished undressing her, then he started to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore. Then it was her turn to tease him, and when he couldn't take it at all, he decided to enter her. Her cries of pain, turned into cries of pleasure. It was then, Ezra realized that Sabine was a Jedi. She must've forgotten about her mental guards, does she even know?

Sabine's P.O.V.

He let his seed in me, my job is partially done. All I need to do now is tell him that I am a Jedi. What do you think he'll say? Will he tell Kanan?

Nobody's P.O.V.

They finished dressing, wondering who should talk first. Then they said at the same time:

"I have something to tell you"

Sabine: "I'm a Jedi"

Ezra: "You're a Jedi"

Sabine and Ezra: "Wait what?''

Sabine and Ezra: "Stop talking"

''Okay Ezra, first of all, how did you find out I'm a Jedi?"

"I don't know, I sensed it only a few minutes ago"

"Secondly, are you going to tell Kanan?''

"Are you? Or do you want to?"

"I don't know what he'll say"

"Neither do I," Ezra said before he walked out.

"That's what I always get as a last answer from him"


	7. Kanan's Lament part one

**Author's note: Thanks for all the continued support. Don't be shy to answer this question: When I am done with this story, would you like a sequel to it? Please answer. Thanks again for your support.**

**_One month later…_**

"Hera!" Sabine screamed, "I need you, now!"

"What?! What is it Sabine?" Hera questioned her.

"I'm late, I took a test and it's positive!"

"Okay, um, don't freak out, don't tell Ezra, Kanan, or Zeb. Everything will be okay. Just calm down. Now, how do you think this happened?"

"Think? I know how this happened! I wanted it to happen, but not this soon."

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen, and you still freaked out?"

"Well I didn't think you were going to ask if I knew how it happened. Plus, there's one person who probably might already know."

"Who might already know?"

"No one important, just… maybe Ezra- please don't get mad."

''You made out with a Jedi!?"

"Okay that I have a reason for, but don't tell Kanan. Especially Kanan. Ezra already knows. The reason I did it is because…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I am a Jedi."

"I thought so, and so did Kanan, but he never could sense if you were or not. He said if you were, you were doing a good job of hiding it. If not, you just acted like one."

"What do you mean, acted like one?"

"Hmm… let's see. What's one thing you, Ezra, and Kanan have in common?"

"I don't know. What?"

"You are all stubborn. Morning, noon, and night."

"Hey, I happen to find that offensive."

"Oh well, suck it up. Now Kanan is bound to find out sooner or later. Since you and Ezra are Jedi, your baby might be to, but it doesn't have mental shields developed yet, so if he or she is a Jedi, Kanan will find out first. So, are you going to tell Ezra? Or do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I'll tell him."

"Good, just try to smoothen out the ride for him, okay?"

"Okay"

_In Ezra's room…_

Ezra was told by Hera that Sabine had to tell him something important. She also said that Sabine would be waiting in his room. When he got there, he noticed there were bed rolls on the floor. He was thinking, "What are these doing on the floor?'' Sabine started to break the news to him. At the end she added, "You are about to find out what the bed rolls are for."

"I'm pregnant with a possible Jedi."

Sabine was right, three seconds later, Ezra was on the floor. Then Hera walked into the room, followed by Kanan. Sabine started to get tense.

Kanan broke the silence, "What's he doing on the floor?"

"I dunno, we were talking and he passed out."

"You must've known he was going to pass out, seeing that there are bed rolls all over the floor"

Sabine was never more nervous in her life. "I was about to have a chat with Hera on the floor, so I laid them out," the Mandalorian lied.

Kanan's eye's turned serious, "Sabine, what are you hiding?"

Her eyes shifted from Ezra, who was waking up, to Hera who was helping Ezra up, to Kanan who was waiting for an answer.

"Don't scare me like that Sabine," a now paranoid Ezra began, "I mean, for a second there I actually thought you were pregnant- Ohhhh"

He stopped when he saw Kanan turn white.

"That's not acceptable, only a Jedi can carry another Je- Sabine, are you Jedi?" Kanan asked.

"Okay, this is not how I pictured you finding out," she began, "But, yes, I am Jedi."

_To be continued…_

**Quick question, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?**


	8. Kanan's Lament part two

"Okay, this is not how I pictured you finding out," she began, "But, yes, I am Jedi," Sabine told a… well she couldn't tell what he was right now…

**Kanan: Okay, was this your idea or hers, Narrator?**

**Me: Okay, you want Jedi to repopulate? You got it.**

**Kanan: He is not even a Jedi… He's a padawan.**

**Me: Jedi, Padawan, whatever. I'm just surprised that you aren't freaking out over Sabine being Jedi or pregnant.**

**Kanan: Don't mention it, please, I'll deal with it later.**

"Well, Kanan, my parents knew I was Jedi, and told me that I should seek out a male Jedi and repopulate our race. That's why I ran away. My parents weren't gunned down by the Empire, for all I know at least." Sabine said.

"I'll deal with you later." A rude Kanan said.

**Hera: Why did you make Kanan say that to Sabine? She has enough on her mind already.**

**Me: Okay, I swear, if Zeb and Chopper come complaining, I will scream and I mean it!**

** "**Ezra, come with me," a grouchy Kanan said tugging Ezra by his collar out of the room, "When did you do this, and who started it?"

"Okay, um, it was a month ago, on my birthday, and it was Sabine's present to me." Ezra answered.

"And you just went along with it?" Kanan asked.

"Well, you didn't give any rules on intimacy for Jedi/padawan in your training lessons, plus, it was a birthday gift. And turning down gifts is rude."

"Not when you don't know what you're getting into"

"Well I'm sorry Kanan! Just because I'm a padawan and not a mature Jedi like you, doesn't make me any less of a person than you are!"

"You're immature, that's what you are."

Kanan left Ezra alone in his room. Thinking he would learn better, but he didn't. All Kanan did was put Ezra in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

_Three months later…_

Sabine and Ezra were in their quarters thinking of names for their child. So far they had come up with four names for each gender:

Girl: Cypress, Melanie, Cyrena, and Katie.

For a boy: Kantar, Cade, Anakin, and Cody.

Although they had come up with these names, Hera kept suggesting, for a boy, Kanan. Or at least tell Kanan that that was their choice for a boy, and see what he did. No matter how funny it seemed, they refused.

Kanan wanted to see how powerful Sabine was in the force, now that she had let her mental shields down. But first he wanted to ask Sabine if she wanted to find out what her baby was, or just wait to find out. He figured that he had been too hard on her for the past few months, so he decided that this would be as good of a gift as anything else.

"Okay Kanan, we're ready," Sabine said to Kanan.

"You're sure that you don't want to wait? This is only a one-time thing you know, hopefully."

"Oh come on Kanan, quit stalling." Ezra said.

Kanan put his hand up against Sabine's stomach, and he saw not one child, but two! A girl and a boy. When he told Sabine and Ezra, he could swear that they turned white.


	9. New life, New problems

_Six months later…_

"You are kidding me," Ezra said to a half asleep Sabine, "how much longer do we have to wait for two kids to come? A year?"

"Relax Ezra," she replied, "Hera says it should only be a few more days. Besides, we still need to decide on the names. Remember, you are in charge of our girl's name. Have you decided?"

"Of course I have. I have decided on Katie."

"I have decided on Cody. Cody Anakin Bridger."

"Katie C. Bridger."

"What does the "C" stand for?''

"Cypress. I knew how much you wanted that name, so I worked it into the middle name."

"Aww, thanks"

"Hey, hey, don't get all mushy on me."

"Oh, fine."

_The next day…_

"You're going to be fine Sabine, just take deep breaths," Ezra said as he tried to calm Sabine down one last time before he had to go wait outside with Zeb, Chopper, and Kanan. It was 5:00 a.m. and Sabine just went into labor, her screams woke Ezra, then Kanan, then Hera, and Zeb. Chopper still hadn't woken up. Ezra, worried for Sabine, paced back and forth for half an hour before Hera called Kanan in, then Ezra, keeping Zeb and Chopper out. Sabine and Kanan were right, Jedi twins. Boy born first: Cody Anakin Bridger. Girl born second: Katie Cypress Bridger. Only, one thing was wrong, Sabine hadn't woken up. Hera and Kanan tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. **(No, Sabine's NOT dead) ** Kanan checked Sabine's heart rate, she was alive, and it was just too much for her to handle: the pain.

She stayed like that for about an hour, checked on constantly by Ezra.

**I know everyone's dying to know what the kids looked like, so here you go…**

Katie, a girl with Electric purple eyes, and dusty orange-brown hair.

Cody, a boy with Electric blue eyes and dark raven hair.

(((If you have fan art, or would like to draw it, PM me 3)))

Sabine finally woke up, and saw her kids for the first time, held them, spoke to them, talked to them, kissed them, and then fell asleep, leaving Ezra to keep them company until Kanan woke up.

_Meanwhile…_

"I sense that the force has grown stronger," the Inquisitor said, "one of purple eyes and orange-brown hair, and one of blue eyes and raven hair. Agent Kallus, we must find them, and their parents, and put an end to them. Or this, will be the beginning of a New Jedi Order."

_Back on the Ghost…_

"I can tell that Cody will be a future Jedi Master, like you and I. And Katie will be a Jedi warrior." Kanan said to Ezra and Sabine.

"How can you tell that?" Ezra asked.

"Their eye color"

"So, purple means Jedi warrior, and blue means Jedi master?"

"No, if the Child has the eyes of one of their parents, and the parent is a Jedi, whatever the parent is, the child will become."

"What about Katie?"

"If the Child's eye color is a rare eye color, such as purple, and not a color of the parent's, the child will be a Jedi warrior."

"Cool, how come you never told me this?" Ezra asked.

"Well, you never asked"

"So, from now on, I have to ask for something to be said?"

"Only if you want to know what you are asking about. Now, just remember you two, if the Inquisitor finds out about your kids, he'll be after you and them."

"We understand Kanan"

"Okay, just making sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Wake-up Call

_Two years later…_

Kanan and Ezra were outside the Ghost training along with Sabine who, for someone who hasn't trained in years, was pretty good with a lightsaber.

"Hey Kanan," Ezra said, "Did you know that we were about to name Cody after you?"

"No, I didn't know that. Why did you change your mind then?"

"Well, I didn't change my mind. It was Sabine who chose his name. I chose Katie's"

With the gossip cut, Hera came out followed by Katie, then Cody and Chopper, and Zeb. Then, out of the blue, about 10 minutes after the kids, Hera, Chopper and Zeb came out, Kanan felt as if something was wrong with the force, as if, it was calling Sabine, Ezra, and he, telling him to run. It was then, there, that what he thought was the worst thing to happen was happening, the Inquisitor came. About 26 Tie-fighters along with the Imperial Star Destroyer surrounded them and the Ghost ship.

"Hera, Sabine, get Cody and Katie and take them inside, and make sure they stay.''

"Mama," Katie said, "What about daddy?"

"He'll be fine, now come on" Sabine told her.

Kanan and Ezra grabbed their light sabers and ran towards the Inquisitor. Their blue light sabers clashed with his double sided red one. All was fine until Ezra started to have a vision. He passed out, leaving Kanan to fight off the Inquisitor alone.

Ezra's POV

"Stop, please, I'm begging you, I can't take it" A voice in the darkness said.

"Not until you tell me where your parents are!" a second voice spat.

"Never! We'll die first" A third voice said, but this time, female.

Ezra recognized the second voice, but not the other two. The Inquisitor, Ezra thought, but who were the other two? Ezra walked up until he heard the voices clearly, what he saw almost sent his heart racing. He saw what looked like his son, and his daughter, but, older. This he thought, because they had birthmarks that matched on their right shoulder, spots that looked almost like the symbol Sabine always put on her spots of destruction, and because the female had purple eyes and dusty orange-brown hair. The boy had electric blue eyes and dark raven hair. But the thing that shocked him the most, was the fact that they were both strapped onto a wall with the Inquisitor holding his lightsaber up to their throats. Just before anything else could happen, he heard Katie scream, then he snapped out of the vision.

Even though he was in the middle of a battle of life and Kanan, he couldn't help but think what Cody said, "We'll never tell you where our parents are!" Did they leave? Did he abandon them? No, he thought, he would never do that to them. As soon as he focused in on the battle, he noticed that the Inquisitor was headed his way. He saw Kanan lying on the ground, not moving.

"Noooooooooooooo!" he shouted, "I'll make you pay for this, Inquisitor!"

"Foolish boy," he replied. "Your every ounce of anger just proves how immature you are. Join the dark side, your master can't help you now."

"Maybe not, but I can help him," Ezra said as he charged towards the Inquisitor. Ezra felt stronger, not in the way he would when he was vulnerable to the dark side, but as if he was guarded. He couldn't tell why, but he didn't feel like he was fighting because he was beating the Inquisitor, but he didn't feel tired. He fought until the Inquisitor was vulnerable and he struck him on his arm, making him drop the lightsaber and surrender. He had did it! He defeated the Inquisitor. He was so proud, until he noticed that Kanan was still not moving.

"Kanan, wake up, please!" Ezra repeated over and over again until he feared that the worst had come true, his master who treated him as if he was his own son, was dead. And Ezra did nothing to prevent it. After he made sure the Inquisitor was taken care of, he used the force to carry Kanan back to the Ghost, Hera took care of Kanan, bandaging him up, stitching his wounds, and casting any broken bones, he was alive, but barely.

Ezra locked himself in his room for the rest of the week, seeing that Ezra was in a bad mood, Zeb slept in the Phantom. When Hera knocked on his door, saying that Kanan woke up, and was asking for Ezra, he almost knocked the door down trying to get out.

"Kanan!" he shouted as he went to hug his master, "I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I will kill myself."

"Well, someone must be happy to see me, when was the last time that happened?"

"I dunno, I've only known you for what, three years?"

"Hera is going to kill me, isn't she?"

"Hey, that's your fault, not mine. Anyway, did she tell you what I did while you were taking your little nap on the battlefield?"

"Yes, she did, how could you stand to do that and not open yourself to the dark side?"

"I just kept thinking that I had to win this for you, and that if I gave up, I would never forgive myself, but there is one thing you should know, when I passed out, I had a vision."

Ezra told Kanan what he had seen in his vision and he then he asked him what he needed to do to prevent it.

"You don't know if that will happen, you maybe just hit your head very hard and had a dream instead of a vision Ezra." Kanan said.

"But I know what I saw Kanan, and it wasn't a dream, I need to protect Katie and Cody, or else something bad like what I saw will happen to them. And I don't want them getting hurt, not like I did."


	11. Final tears

_The next day…_

Ezra was in his room talking to Sabine, he told her what he saw in his vision, and he told her what he thought he needed to do, take one of the kids with him to another planet, and in 8 years' time, bring them back together and defend them together. At first, Sabine thought it was a ridiculous idea, separating the kids and themselves for eight years, but then again, she didn't want them to get hurt. She decided that Ezra should take Cody, since he was stronger, and leave Katie here on the Ghost, where she would have Kanan to help her grow. They then said that they would take their plan into action in one week, and then that would give them time to get enough credits, decide on a safe planet, and pack up supplies. Then it would be time to say goodbye.

_The day before separation…_

"I still have never forgotten about that night you know" Sabine told Ezra as he checked off the supply list, "the night when I let you have my purity, and you took it, knowing that Kanan would be mad but we both wanted it badly"

With that, Ezra stopped dead in his tracks, interested in what else the Mandalorian had to say.

"I don't think I'll ever regret it, not for the rest of my life" she added

"Okay, Sabine," Ezra started, "Where is this conversation headed?''

"I was wondering if I could give you something special before you go tomorrow that I learned how to do when I was little, and we are separated for eight years and a day."

"And what might that be, woman?"

"Follow me if you want to find out"

In Sabine's room, the bottom bed, usually covered in spray paints, was cleared and had two pillows on it, Sabine told Ezra to sit down on one and she would sit on the other one. They put their hands together, and they meditated together. The real reason Sabine was doing this was because she knew that when Jedi meditate together, they would see each other's visions. Sabine went into Ezra's first:

Sabine's POV

"Stop, please, I'm begging you" A voice in the darkness said.

"Not until you tell me where your parents are!" a second voice spat.

"Never! We'll die first" A third voice said, but this time, female.

Sabine recognized the second voice, but not the other two. The Inquisitor, she thought, but who were the other two? She walked up until he heard the voices clearly, what she saw almost sent her heart racing. She saw what looked like her son, and her daughter, but, older. This she thought, because they had birthmarks that matched on their right shoulder, spots that looked almost like the symbol she always put on her spots of destruction, and because the female had purple eyes and dusty orange-brown hair. The boy had electric blue eyes and dark raven hair. But the thing that shocked her the most just like it did Ezra, was the fact that they were both strapped onto a wall with the Inquisitor holding his lightsaber up to their throats. Just before anything else could happen, she heard Katie scream, then she snapped out of the vision, waiting for Ezra to see hers.

Ezra's POV

It was Sabine who told me I should do this, a gift she said, I thought it would be something else, oh well, too late now. I guess I should walk that way. Ezra walked until he heard a faint female voice, screaming. He thought it was real, so he naturally ran towards the screaming. He saw what looked like a 10 year old Sabine being chased by an 18 year old teenager. He already knew what was going to happen. She probably had this vision when she was little, and it must've already came true. He saw the boy grab Sabine by the arm, he took her into an abandoned building, and he took all her clothes off. He was going to rape her, Ezra thought. He was right. She kept crying for him to stop, but all he did was hit her on the head, making her go unconscious. Then, everything went black, but the screams didn't stop, he then saw the exact same vision, only, Sabine was about 15, being chased by an older male. Ezra couldn't stand to watch anymore, but he had to watch or else he wouldn't get out of the vision. This time, the boy hit Sabine on her head first, then drug her to an apartment, he waited until another male came, and then they raped her. Poor Sabine, he thought, then he awoke, along with Sabine.

Sabine understood what Ezra's vision was about, but he didn't understand hers. Why would she show him that, especially now that he was about to leave half of his family for eight years? He thought he would never understand, until he remembered what Sabine said before this, "The night when I LET you have my purity," she wanted to show him that it was stolen from her before, and she only GAVE it to Ezra. The boy who complimented her countless times, the one who protected her, and the one who would give up his life for her.

"Sabine, I'm so sorry" Ezra said, "But, I bet you know why we need to do this right now, and not wait, right?"

"Of course Ezra; I'll miss your kiss, and your laugh, and the way you smile when you talk to the kids"

"And I'll miss the woman who brightened up my life" Ezra said as he and Sabine started to Cry.

**OMG, I'm crying with my own story. Now, I'm not ending the story here, there is going to be a sequel called "Life after He Was Gone" from Sabine's perspective. It will take place from the time that Ezra left with Cody to the day he came back. I wanted to continue on this story, but the title doesn't match with what I'm going to write on the sequel, so be on the lookout for it, and thanks for the continued support on this story. Also, quick question, and PLEASE respond, comment or PM me your answer, would you like a story with Sabine and Ezra as Earth kids? My BFF came up with the topic, and I think it would be a great story idea. So, remember, it is "Life after He Was Gone". Thanks.**


End file.
